What I did for You
by spongebobxluvsxme
Summary: T/M well only slightly..but still. Marron is getting married to Trunks and Pan cant handle it, Im not good with summarys R+R please!! I'll love you if you do!


What I did for you. By vanessa! spongebobxluvsxme A/n okay Im a big T/P fan and everyting but everynow and then its good to have different vibes in storys. I just wrote this because I was bored. Disclaimer: I don't own anything dbz or dbgt so =P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you here for?" A hagged woman who looked the same age of Pan turned to her,  
  
"I..I" Pan couldn't stop staring at the chunks of glass in the woman's neck. The woman laughed  
  
"I tried to kill my husband, we both fell out of a 7 story building" she laughed again "He confronted me of my cheating on him and things just got out of hand" she chuckled slightly "My name is Yuki, yours?"  
  
"Oh its Pan." Pan must have looked like a wreck,but so did everyone else around here.  
  
"What are you in for?" Yuki asked again, she then pulled on Pan's bridesmaid dress, the white satin was stained with blood.  
  
"It's a long story," Pan insisted, she didn't know if she could take reliving that day, when she woke up here it was a constant reminder. Yuki patted her on the shoulder "We got time,hun.." Yuki looked around the long line "We got time" Pan sighed, her head was filled with everything that had happened,everyone's voices,everything.she then began.  
  
"How do I look?" Marron asked as she spun in her weddingdress in front of Pan. Pan slightly smiled, wanting to puke. "You look great" "You think so?" Marron asked as she tugged on the back,checking to see if everything was alright. Pan nodded.  
  
"Of course you do" she hated telling the person she loathed how wonderful they looked. Marron then surprised Pan, tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Pan Im so happy..you're here with me" she said hugging her, Pan's eyes widen in surprise,but she lightly hugged her back.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Pan asked wanting to get away from Marron.Marron then slightly laughed and let go of Pan but held her by the shoulders.  
  
"I always felt we were like sisters, Pan" Marron smiled.Pan couldn't believe this, Pan knew she didn't think Marron as a sister. No way in hell. But she faked a smile.  
  
"Im closer to you than Bra, you know?You're my best friend Pan" Marron said "Im happy I can share this moment with you"  
  
'Your not helping me,Marron your killing me. Don't you know how much I love the person your getting married to?I love Trunks.'  
  
Pan thought but she couldn't bring herself to say,no matter how much it hurt inside.Marron spun around and laughed in front of the mirror "That's also why you're my maid of honor.when I told Bra she had a fit but she was happy" Pan nodded not paying attention, she wondered if she was getting married to Trunks if she would be this happy, would everything make sense in the world? She knew she would be on an all time high, if only it was her. Bra then came into the bedroom, she hugged Marron and then Pan.  
  
"I cant believe this is happening," Bra gushed "Your marrying my brother!"  
  
"I know! Were like family now," Marron beamed she then hugged Bra again. Pan slipped out the door,she shook her head. She walked out on Breifs backyard,it looked beautiful,everyone was dressed nice and were laughing and talking..being happy. Bra I thought you were my friend.how could you be happy for Marron? But Bra didn't know Pan's love for Trunks, no one did..or atleast she prayed noone did. Goten was then beside her He was dressed in a black tux, and Pan was surprised that he wasn't chomping down on the food.  
  
"Pan are you okay?" He asked hugging her slightly. Pan laughed nervously "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because Trunks is getting married." Goten said  
  
"Im..happy for him" she nodded more to herself than to Goten, she realized that he knew.  
  
"Okay..Pan..okay" he walked off when he seen Bra. Pan stood there for awhile, watching everyone have a good time. She was tapped on the shoulder by Trunks she spun around to face him He looked good, Pan could actually feel his joy through his eyes, it pained her. If she had ever planed on telling him how she felt she would never of dreamed of doing it today.  
  
"Hey Pan what are you doing here all by yourself?" Trunks asked  
  
"Im..just..uh.."  
  
Trunks laughed but he walked away from her "The ceremony is going to start, I'll see you later" he then walked back in the house.  
  
Pan watched as Trunks and Marron gave their vows, her heart breaking. Everyone else looked on with smiles. Trunks kissed Marron and Pan thought her heart had already broke. Then the party started, everyone was dancing and eating. Pan couldn't take it, she had to get away from them. She flew off, keeping her ki down. She began to cry,reaching her house. It finally did hit Her, that Trunks and Marron getting married was real, a tidal wave of emotion swept over her.  
  
Pan was in the kitchen. it was dark inside her home.  
  
The knife was in her hand, she actually cleaned it before she picked it up.  
  
Holding it, she slowly walked to the living room. She thought about what she was about to do. Should she leave a note? Who would forgive her enough to even read it? But she trusted that Goten would tell them. And she loved her parents, they should already know that. But this should make everything clear, it was the only thing that finally made sense to her in a long time.  
  
Pan closed her eyes, and plunged the knife to her stomach. The pain was unbearable,she slumped to the floor. Her heart slowed and she found it hard to breathe. Her head rolled back on to the floor. She whispered a goodbye to all Those she loved and then it was darkness after that.  
  
Yuki laughed "You killed your self?" Pan caught Yuki's laughter, it was empty.  
  
Pan nodded "Yeah.. I thought it wasn't such a bad way to go"  
  
"But you did it because of love?" Yuki tilted her head, the glass made a creaking sound. "and does he know?"  
  
"I don't know" Pan said suddenly feeling drained, weak and numb. Yuki sighed "Your pathetic, you know that?"  
  
Pan looked up at the dark sky, she knew it would forever be dark "I know..I know"  
  
The end.  
  
What do you think? I bet your wonderful and would review my little fic.wouldn't you? Please? -spongebobxluvsxme he can love you too..lol yes..im a dork 


End file.
